Manipulación
by Comte Seth
Summary: Lo hizo. Finalmente. Seto no debería estar allí, mirándolos. Pero están tan ensimismados que ni han oído que abría la puerta...


Tabla Burn, para _Notas oscuras_:

**7**. _Ven abajo y mira cómo me quemo_.

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

><p><strong>Manipulación<strong>

* * *

><p>Lo hizo. Finalmente. Seto no debería estar allí, mirándolos. Pero están tan ensimismados que ni han oído que abría la puerta.<p>

Primero jugaron videojuegos. Todo normal. Para una feliz _pareja_.

Días antes, en la mesa de desayuno:

—_¿Ustedes dos?_

_Kido parecía sorprendida, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Mary casi se desmayó de la emoción._

_Momo festejó. _

—_¡Mi hermano está evolucionando! Primero amigos y ahora novia…digo…_

_Ene se resignó. _

—_Bueno, con las cosas que mi Amo suele mirar en internet, era obvio que algo así acabaría por pasar…_

Ellos dos. Kisaragi, el más nuevo. Y…

—Ve despacio.

El aliento de Seto se corta. Se pregunta si ha sido descubierto, con sobresalto o más bien, ilusionado. Con los cuidados que están teniendo, asesinarlos mientras que cogen sería fácil.

—Eso hago.

No han perdido el tiempo. Kisaragi sobre…

Kano.

Kano, con las piernas abiertas, abrazándolo. Sacándole la chaqueta, posando las manos en su espalda.

Enzarzados en uno. Besándose otra vez.

Lo que más hacen es besarse. Sólo besarse.

No se compara con…

La hora de las brujas.

Una noche antes, a las doce en punto.

_Seto ya ni lo esperaba. No desde el anuncio, que él tomó como una pila de ladrillos en su pie. _

—_Kousuke…_

_Kano le cubrió la boca. Antes de que pudiera replicar, se subió a su cama. Al rozarlo para que se alejara, lo descubrió desnudo. Con la piel mojada y perfumada. Como si acabara de ducharse. _

—_Hagámoslo._

—_No…_

_"Somos hermanos", debió decir. Pero para entonces, ya estaba sujetándolo de la cintura, hipnotizado por sus ojos relucientes como los de un felino. _

Y los besos de Kano eran más intensos. No se parecían a ese desperdicio de lujuria que derrocha con Kisaragi.

—_Apuesto a que ella no hace esto._

_Y no, con Mary él nunca…_

—_Dámelo todo, Seto. Soy tuyo de principio a fin. Y eres mío, ¿entiendes? _

_Todo. _

Kisaragi no puede ni imaginarse.

Y Kano…Kano debe hacerlo para darle celos.

No soporta a Mary, nunca la ha querido. Le dijo a Seto que la trajera sólo para después lloriquear por los rincones una semana.

Y desde entonces, él nunca…

No, nunca.

Porque Kisaragi no debe ni imaginarse, Kano claramente no lo deja…

No, ese espectáculo es para Seto. Lo sabe sin leer mentes.

—Hagámoslo.

Hay antes un movimiento de juntar las caderas y frotarse. Manos que van hacia debajo de los cinturones y que Seto aprecia con horror. Pero aún no han…

Seto ya hubiera hecho algo si…

—No…mira, no creo que podamos aún…

Kisaragi lo hace callar con un beso y los puños de Seto, que ya temblaban, se crispan en sacudidas violentas.

—¿Por qué no? Me pondré un condón si te apetece…

Kisaragi susurra en el oído de Kano, que respira sofocadamente. _Necesita aire, hijo de puta. Quítate de una vez…_

Entonces, la bomba. Shuuya mira a Shintaro como si tuviera diez años menos y las noches con Seto no hubieran sucedido. Es la gota que colma el vaso, literalmente.

—Yo nunca…esta sería mi primera vez de verdad…

¿Kisaragi será telépata? Porque parece que hablara con Kano. En silencio. De una manera que le da nauseas a Seto.

Kisaragi, en la media oscuridad de la tarde, con las persianas cerradas, procede a quitar la chaqueta de Kano, que es menos él mismo sin ella.

Hastiado, Seto comienza a ir hacia ellos con un sigilo animal.

Cuando se da cuenta, ha saltado sobre su presa: Shintaro, el perdedor, tiene su cuello entre los dedos cerrados de Seto, que lo arrastra por la alfombra del cuarto de Kano, mientras que este, estupefacto, los observa un instante desde la cama, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¡Seto! ¡Kousuke!

Kano pronto se pone de pie. Intenta separarlos. Kisaragi tose, rojo igual que su chaqueta deportiva en el suelo. Es increíble que Seto no le haya partido el cuello, ejerciendo tanta presión.

Shuuya se arroja entre ambos, casi, a fin de separarlos. Se hace escudo de Kisaragi, que se sujeta la garganta y mira a Seto como si estuviera loco.

Que lo está.

Sus manos aún tiemblan y querría seguir estrangulando al maldito. Kano lo ataja.

—¿Qué demonios, Seto?

Las lágrimas bajan por su rostro. Kano las observa con estupefacción pero contiene su propio llanto, con una expresión que para sorpresa de Seto, revela más desconcierto que culpa.

—¡Tú, Shuuya! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Los temblores intensifican, al igual que el dolor de cabeza que no deja dormir a Seto desde hace tiempo. Sucede, seguramente, como Kano le ha advertido, por no usar sus poderes con más frecuencia.

Cae al suelo en nada y Kano, tras cerciorarse de que Kisaragi se encuentra en una pieza, va hacia Seto, como si fuera el herido.

—Tú… todas las noches…tú…—murmura Seto pero lo oyen todos.

La confusión se pinta en el rostro del bromista, que intercambia miradas con Kisaragi. Deben decir algo sin pronunciarlo. Kano abraza a Seto, apoya la mano sobre su cabeza.

—Seto…tú y yo nunca... Estás enfermo.

Es una inyección letal. Seto se hunde en el silencio abismal y la escena parece lejana.

Tiene sentido, claro. Sigue llorando como si se le fuera la vida: es un niño en brazos de Kano.

—Shin, ¿nos dejarías a solas?

Kisaragi no debe verlo con buenos ojos pero pronto se pone en pie, lanza una mirada de resentimiento a Seto y se larga de la habitación, tras colocarse su chaqueta.

La puerta se cierra.

—¿Qué has hecho conmigo? —pregunta Seto, finalmente, con los cabellos aún siendo acariciados.

—¿Qué _no_ he hecho? —contesta Shuuya, apoyando la frente en la suya.


End file.
